


Tell Me, Are You Lonely Too?

by heartlikethat



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, One Night Stands, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlikethat/pseuds/heartlikethat
Summary: After another failed relationship, Zoey finds herself at the bar where she meets a handsome stranger with troubles of his own.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Tell Me, Are You Lonely Too?

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to write something fluffy and sweet and this happened instead.
> 
> It is very appropriately tagged.
> 
> I also wrote it in the present tense for some reason and didn’t realize until I was halfway done and then I was too lazy to change it.

Zoey throws back a shot and grimaces as the whiskey burns a path down her throat.

She’s at the bar near her apartment for the third time that week in a desperate attempt to drown her sorrows in alcohol. It hasn’t worked any of the previous nights, but hey, third time’s the charm, right?

The bar is more packed than usual tonight thanks to a local band who set up a makeshift stage in one corner, playing some earsplitting music that makes Zoey want to gouge her eyes out. But the music is so loud she can barely hear herself think, and that’s exactly what she needs right now. Total oblivion.

She glances around the bar and her eyes land on a man who looks about as bad as she’s feeling inside — _like total shit_. He’s attractive, she can’t help but notice as she takes in his auburn hair that definitely looks like he ran his fingers through it a few too many times. His mouth is set in a slight frown, but she finds herself distracted by the curve of his lips as he lifts a glass to his mouth and takes a hearty swig. The sleeves of his navy sweater are pushed up, exposing his forearms and she’s mesmerized by the veins that are visible, rippling down his arms.

She goes back to scrutinizing his expression, which is what drew her attention to him in the first place. His brows are knit tight together as he stares forlornly at the drink in his hand, where he’s swirling around the amber liquid. She detects anguish in his eyes as he sets the glass down and slides it away, almost in revulsion. She can’t seem to peel her eyes off of him, watching as he ultimately makes the decision to reach for the glass he just set aside, quickly downing the rest of its contents.

As if sensing her eyes on him, the man looks up and meets her gaze. Zoey doesn’t look away and after a few more seconds, he’s pushing away from his spot at the bar and making his way over to her.

He slides onto the empty stool next to her. “What brings you here tonight?” He asks without preamble.

“I caught my boyfriend fucking another girl. Well, I guess he’s my ex-boyfriend now.” She shoots him a wry smile.

He looks at her appraisingly. “He’s obviously an idiot who made the wrong choice. Let me buy you a drink.” She nods her acceptance and he signals for the bartender. Soon, they’re both downing a shot.

“I’m Zoey, by the way,” she introduces herself as she sets the shot glass down.

“Max,” he says in response.

“So, Max, what about you? Why do you look like you got hit by a freight train?” He offers a tight smile at her words. “My dad’s in town. And we don’t exactly get along.”

They throw back a few more shots, commiserating together, before Zoey grabs his hand and drags him over by the stage where a crowd of people are dancing. She pulls him close as she begins to move her hips to the beat.

Zoey is feeling intoxicated, not from the alcohol, but from Max. His sweat mingling with his cologne is a heady combination that almost makes her knees give out. He presses his hand against the small of her back, steadying her, drawing her closer so their bodies are pressed tight together as they dance, moving as one.

And while their dancing is definitely sensual, Zoey appreciates the fact that his hands aren’t wandering down to grab her ass or moving up to fondle her chest. Not that she’d necessarily mind, if they were in a more private setting.

After a few more songs, Zoey announces that she’s ready to leave and Max follows her out of the bar.

“Let me call you an Uber, to make sure you get home okay,” he offers, taking out his phone, but she’s shaking her head. “My apartment is just around the corner,” she says it as an invitation. 

She spins around and walks off in the direction of her apartment, but pauses when she doesn’t hear him moving behind her. She glances over her shoulder, shooting him an expectant look. He hesitates a split second before jogging to catch up with her.

They make it to her apartment building in less than five minutes and she silently leads him up the stairs. What’s there to say, anyway? They both know where this is headed and making small talk hardly seems necessary.

She fits the key in the lock, turning it, the sound echoing loudly in the stillness of the building. They enter her apartment and she closes the door gently behind her, making no move to turn on the lights. They both pause, staring at each other for a moment in the dark, before Zoey reaches out and fists her hand in his sweater, roughly pulling him toward her. He surges forward, the momentum causing her back to slam hard against the door.

Their mouths meet in a frenzied kiss as he yanks off her jean jacket, letting it fall carelessly to the floor. She blindly kicks it away before grabbing at the bottom hem of his sweater and lifting it over his head, momentarily breaking their kiss. Her hands eagerly reach out to touch his bare skin, marveling at the taut muscles under her fingertips as she flexes them around his biceps.

Max takes the opportunity to bend down and start pressing hot kisses against her neck as his fingers make deft work of the buttons on her shirt. Once the last button is undone, he moves his hands beneath the fabric at her shoulders and slides the shirt down her arms, the featherlight touch of his fingers sending a shiver down her spine as she arches against him.

He reaches around to unclasp her bra, quickly removing it. She gasps as he cups her breasts in his hands, the pads of his thumbs brushing across her nipples until they harden into peaks. Max leans down and sucks her left nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue relentlessly around it as she tangles her fingers in his hair and lets out a soft moan. He moves to her right breast, repeating his actions until Zoey tugs on his hair, bringing his mouth back up to meet hers in a bruising kiss.

She bites down on his bottom lip as her hands fumble with the buckle on his belt. She lets out a little cry of triumph as it gives way and she hastily unfastens his jeans, yanking them down so they pool at his feet. Her fingers slip beneath the elastic of his underwear, but he pulls her hands away before she can remove them and Max falls to his knees in front of her. His nimble fingers make quick work of her button and zipper before guiding her pants and underwear over her hips and down her legs, leaving her completely exposed.

She has no time to feel embarrassed because Max lifts one leg over his shoulder, causing her breath to hitch, before burying his face between her thighs and thrusting his tongue inside her without warning. She lets out a yelp of surprise as her knee gives out and he quickly moves a hand to press into her hip, keeping her upright and pinned to the door.

His tongue is merciless, flicking in and out, and she’s right on the edge when Max suddenly withdraws his tongue. She whimpers at the loss of contact, the feeling of his hot breath on her sensitive flesh making her squirm. 

She’s just about to complain or shove his face back in her crotch to make him finish what he started when his free hand slides between her legs and traces along her folds, teasing her a bit before he plunges two fingers into her, moving with deep, deliberate strokes. A loud moan bubbles out of her throat as his tongue begins to swirl around her clit. She lets her head fall back against the door as she threads her fingers through his hair and gently thrusts against his mouth, urging him on.

Her breath starts coming in ragged pants as his tongue continues to lash against her swollen clit in just the right rhythm to send her toppling over the edge, her inner muscles convulsing around his fingers as she loudly cries out. Her body jerks as she rides out the aftershocks of her orgasm.

As Zoey comes down from her high, she thinks that if she’s going to have a one night stand, at least it’s with someone who knows what the hell they’re doing. Max keeps a firm hold on her body as it relaxes and goes limp before gingerly removing her leg from his shoulder and trailing kisses up her body.

When their lips meet again, she tastes herself on his tongue as he cups her ass and grinds his hips into her. She remembers her manners as she feels his erection press into her and she uses both hands to tug his underwear down before gently, but firmly pumping his cock in her hand. Max hisses a sharp breath into her mouth before moving his lips to her ear. “Bedroom?” He murmurs, gently nibbling on her earlobe as she continues to stroke him.

She releases his cock and grabs his hand, walking backward and pulling him the few feet into her bedroom. She falls back on her bed, bringing him with her as their lips crash together again. She blindly reaches a hand out in the direction of her nightstand, fumbling around for the handle to the top drawer without success. Zoey groans, breaking off the kiss and twisting her body to yank open the drawer and retrieve a condom. She’s on the pill, but she figures extra protection can’t hurt.

She tears open the packet, pulling out the condom before resuming her position under Max. He lifts himself up on his knees so she can more easily roll it over his erection. Once sheathed, she grabs his cock and guides him to her entrance, wrapping her legs around him.

He leans back over her, bracing one hand on the bed while the other reaches under to grab her ass, giving him leverage as he thrusts hard into her slick heat. “Fuck,” he breathes as he lowers his mouth to her neck, his stubble scraping deliciously against her skin.

She moans as he fills her, her hands moving to wrap around his neck as she rolls her hips to match his thrusts. She loses herself in the sensation, realizing it’s been months since she’s last had sex. Her ex was apparently too preoccupied with fucking someone else to fulfill her needs. Anger flares up inside her at the thought and she scrapes her nails down Max’s back, almost hard enough to draw blood as she moves more frantically against him.

Max growls against her neck but doesn’t comment on her roughness because he understands and he’s busy battling demons of his own. 

Instead, he retaliates by nipping and sucking hard at the sensitive spot just below her earlobe. Zoey knows it’s going to leave a mark, but she lets him continue, invigorated by the feeling of pleasure that’s on the precipice of pain.

She digs her nails hard into his back as he tightens his grip on her ass. There’s something desperate in the way they’re both clinging to each other, rocking relentlessly together, trying to find release.

Zoey feels the pressure start to build and she fists her hands in Max’s hair, yanking his head away from her neck so she can kiss him again. “Faster”, she demands breathlessly against his mouth. He picks up the pace until all Zoey can manage is short, sharp gasps as her second orgasm of the night sweeps over her, causing her to bite down hard on Max’s bottom lip as her lower half quivers. He hisses at the pain but keeps thrusting into her until his own body tenses and twitches as he comes hard, his loud moan swallowed by Zoey’s mouth.

* * *

When Zoey wakes the next morning, it’s to an empty bed. She knows she should feel relieved, and she does, a bit, but there’s also a tinge of inexplicable sadness that she quickly pushes away.

She climbs out of bed, still naked, and throws on a NASA shirt and some underwear before leaving her bedroom. She’s on her way to the bathroom when she stops dead in her tracks.

There, sitting in her kitchen, is Max, who apparently had rummaged through her refrigerator, finding nothing, before discovering the box of waffles in her freezer and making them each a plate.

She knows she should tell him to leave, that they couldn’t possibly have anything _real_ , not after sharing one night of mindblowing, passionate sex. 

If she doesn’t kick him out now, she knows she will eventually. It’s inevitable. It’s obvious neither of them is in the right headspace for anything more than a casual hook up. This is just another venture doomed to fail.

However, she can’t quite find it in her to say the words out loud. Something stops her as she looks at Max, who’s smiling at her and nodding his head toward the empty seat, silently asking her to join him in a pathetic breakfast of freezer waffles.

She hesitates, trying to decide what she wants to do.

In the end, she lets him stay.


End file.
